1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a lithium battery including the electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are generally not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable, and consequently, are widely used in a variety of small-sized high-tech electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile devices, and laptop computers. Medium to large-sized batteries have been developed as well, and, particularly, secondary batteries having high capacity and safety have been manufactured due to wide use of electric vehicles (EVs).
Examples of a secondary battery may include a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-metal hydride battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, and a lithium secondary battery. A plurality of lithium secondary batteries may be connected in series to have a high output and used for EVs, and this arrangement has a high driving voltage compared to that of a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-metal hydride battery. The lithium secondary batteries connected in series have excellent energy density characteristics per unit weight and thus their use has increased.
Therefore, a lithium second battery having high energy density while having high capacity is needed.